Conventionally, as illustrated in Patent Literature (PTL1), to increase the strength of a body relative to an external force input from a chassis frame and suppress vibration of a floor panel and muffled noise in a cabin by dispersing vibrational energy input from the chassis frame in a vehicular body mounting structure in which a floor cross member close to a pillar of the body is supported on the chassis frame via a body amount, one end portion of a mounting bolt provided in the body mount is fixed to a position of the floor cross member directly below the pillar.